Long way to say goodbye
by chibi-hanabi
Summary: Ever wondered what Soi Fon thoughts were after her fight with Yoruichi? Heres one possible account. Set straight after SS Arc. One shot/a bit of yuri/Angst.


Chibi-Hanabi: Hello to all! Welcome to my first ever fanfic. Time to get on with the usual I dont own Bleach or any of it characters :)

Im a great lover of the Soi Fon and Yoruichi pairing. The fight they had in the soul society arc was my personal favorite and ever since then Ive been obsessed with these characters! Ive tried to write how I believe Soi Fon would have have felt after her fight with Yoruichi and I hope you all enjoy it!

Italics are Soi Fon thoughts and bold is speech (minus the poem.)

Oh, REVIEW, REVIEW and... REVIEW.

Encouragement will make me want to write more stories :)

Well then on to the story ...

* * *

Long way to say goodbye

_**Your shadow quietly,**_

_**Like a vagrant poison needle,**_

_**Stitches my footsteps.**_

Sitting underneath the cherry blossom tree reminded her of _that _time which happened long ago. It felt like another lifetime ago, when she was another person entirely. When the full moon shone so beautifully and the sakura petals fell from the trees so gracefully that they appeared to be dancing. When her heart felt so full of happiness that it felt it would explode. That memory was one that always appeared in her mind, it replayed again and again.

"**You remind me of myself, I feel as if you are my little sister."** Yoruichi's golden eyes felt like they were piercing into her soul. Yoruichi always knew what she was feeling and thinking, it was a product of there deep bond together.

"**Words like those are wasted on a person like me."** She was honored that Yoruichi felt that she was a family member but she was unworthy of such a thing. Yoruichi was one of the most powerful shinigami in existence, let alone the most successful shunpo user in the whole of soul society. How could she a shinigami of low rank, ever dream of being considered the flash God sister?

Soi Fon smirked, _even though back then I felt unworthy of Yoruichi praise I always had a fierce dedication to protect her not only because it was my job but on another level it was my duty to do so because I loved her. _

"I will always be by your side protecting you. **Always**_." _Soi Fon said while gently stroking her soft silky purple hair. _I intended to keep that promise, until she left, she destroyed everything with her lies. But I lied too, I said I would always protect her but yesterday I tried to kill her. I guess we are the same, liars._

Soi Fon had been wandering through the beautiful garden of the Fon mansion. She needed time to reflect on the events that occurred these following days. She was famously known as the cold hearted bitch but underneath the cold exterior she had feelings as deep as any other and right now she was emotionally exhausted. Events that she was waiting for after hundred years happened so quickly and nothing like she expected. Soi Fon knew that everyone would be running about dealing with the aftermath of Aizen, Gin and Tousens betrayal, so the garden would a perfect place to spend some time alone. She knew that fellow second division members would be looking for her but even if they did look in the garden, the massive space area of it 

would make it hard to detect where she was. She sat underneath one of the many sakura trees leaning her thin frame on the tree closing her eyes.

_Yoruichi…._ her thoughts wandered to her most precious person. _Yoruichi is here… I attacked her…. _Confusion followed her. All of this time she planned to killed Yoruichi, she wanted her to suffer like she had suffered. When she was depressed and the times she felt almost suicidal that thought comforted her. That she would suffer just like she did. _But when the time came when I was face to face with Yoruichi, I failed, those feelings of admiration came flooding back, no matter how many times I try to strike her down those eyes, those golden eyes, dammit, damn her!_

She let out a long sigh. There was no point in getting angry. _Maybe Yoruichi coming back wasn't what I wanted after all._ Life was easy being a captain with the simple shades of black and white, no emotional attachment. Emotions were difficult things, it made life infinitely more complicated. It made her feel like her old self when she was unsure and nervous of everything.

_I don't know what to do._ At that she had to laugh at herself. _After spending all those years dreaming to coming face to face with her, I have no idea what to do. _But now everything was different. It was a whole new playing field. _Im the second division captain, Im one of the most powerful shinigami in existence. Im not Yoruichi's little student anymore. _Things were a lot different now she had matured and grew into herself, she wasn't the little kid that Yoruichi could boss around.

_That was it, I was her slave. She knew I loved her more than anything in this world. She knew and played on it, like a puppet master tugging puppet strings. _Soi Fon had never truly known what Yoruichi had felt towards her. Yoruichi would always sit there with a cryptic smile on her face. _I gave her everything and she betrayed me. I did everything for her and she betrayed me…. Yoruichi deserves to die! Not only did she betrayed me as well as the whole of second division, she betrayed her whole clan too. She has no honour or pride. She should pay with her life._

But who was she kidding? Yoruichi was her everything, before she left she was her role model, hero and her dream. Even when she was gone it was the name Yoruichi thatl she would think and dream about. Yoruichi … was her life. Like the moon and the stars there would be Yoruichi and Soi Fong. _Because we are –_

"**Some things never change little bee." **The voice startled Soi Fon out of her deep thoughts. Her eyes quickly snapped open to be met with golden ones. Yoruichi was standing leaning over so she was face to face with the sitting Soi Fon. _What? How? I didn't hear any movements or sense any spiritual energy… how did she? Well she isn't the flash God for nothing. _ Yoruichi had the trademark smirk on her face.

"**I've been looking everywhere for you." **Yoruichi cheerfully stated.Soi Fon didn't know how to react to that. She thought that she wouldn't have to see Yoruichi for a 

while, she didn't want to until she sorted her emotions out, this was happening too quickly. She was shocked by audacity Yoruichi had come face to face with her in her house.

"**You came a long way to say goodbye. It's a shame you didn't the first time round." **The venom from those words even partially surprised Soi Fon. _How can she stand there smiling like everything is okay? After what she did? _

Yoruichi smile slowly left her face leaving a serious expression. **"I have a lot to explain. But even if I did explain. I don't think I could ever ask for your forgiveness. Do you think you could little bee? Can you ever forgive me, Soi?" **

_Typical of Yoruichi to be so direct._ The bottled rage in Soi Fon had reached it limits.**"How? How could I ever forgive you? You betrayed me! You took everything I ever gave you and threw it back in my face! I will… I will never forgive you!"**Soi Fon screamed.

"**But you still love me." ** Those words filled her with dread. Those simple words. Those words which defined her entire life. Nothing had changed. Not really. She was still in love with Yoruichi and worse of all Yoruichi still knew it. _Is she going to play with my feelings again? Yoruichi is going to tear me apart, once again._

Yoruichi sat down sitting directly opposite of Soi Fon. **"I haven't got much time left in soul society. Soon I will be gone. I just wanted…" **Yoruichi took a breath and continued looking down **"I wanted to spend the rest of my time here with the person that I love."**

A single tear dropped down Soi Fon face. **"The person that you love… is…" **She wanted it desperately to be her, she needed it to be her.

"**Such a silly little bee." **Yoruichi cut Soi Fon off, lifting her face up, to intensely look into Soi Fon's eyes. **"It's always been you." ** Yoruichi crushed her lips with Soi Fon's lips bringing them both into a deep loving kiss. Sitting under the cherry blossom tree reminded them of _that _time which happened long ago. When the full moon shone so beautifully and the sakura petals fell from the trees so gracefully that they appeared to be dancing. When their hearts felt so full of happiness that it felt it would explode. However this time instead of a cold moon there was a bright shining sun.

_**Your radiance, lithely,**_

_**Like lighting striking a water tower,**_

_**Cuts down the source of my life. **_


End file.
